DragonBall X: Underdogs Prevail
by Huffdaddy29
Summary: This is it! You guys wanted a super sayain battle, You got it! Roy vereus Mike! You'll also get to see something wicked awesome! Read it right now or perish!


Dragonball X: Underdogs Prevail

Hey everybody! Last time on DBX, Mike and Craig have done 6 months of training and Mike challenged Roy to a match. Let's see what happens…

It was in mid-afternoon and half the academy students were watching who would strike first. Roy raise his hand up and said "Alright, I want all of you to count to three and when you say three, we begin, got it?"

The people of the crowd nodded and begin to count and all shouted "1… 2…"

Both Roy and Mike charged up their aura and ready for battle.

"…3!"

The two fighters dashed to each other, Mike was pulling back a punch and Roy pulling back his right leg. The two collided, Mike blocking the kick with punched turned to block. They then sidestep away from each other and started to do melee attacks to each other, blocking, kicking punching, y'know, the usual. As Mike was fighting he could tell Roy's eyes were full of Confidence. He thought he was going to win this battle easily.

Mike was then off guard and Roy did a power smash right in the gut and then did a roundhouse kick forcing Mike back in the air. Mike was blown back but stopped himself, but Roy was halfway to him so Mike was ready to counter. Roy tried a rushing punch, but Mike swayed around him and kicked him in the back blowing Roy away. Mike then chanted "Ou-na-shin-kan-da!" and his maroon blast went right to Roy hitting him right on his back. He was falling to the ground but he then regained consciousness and charged his aura and went right to Mike and released dozen of ki blast right at Mike.

Mike was deflecting the blast but then Roy was right about to kick him but Mike blocked him. Roy then spun around and did a backhand punch but Mike blocked with his forearm. Roy then grabbed Mike's arm, pulled toward him and did a head butt and swung Mike around and let him go in the air and released an energy blast from his hand. But Mike was ready for the blast and grabbed the blast with his two bare hands. He was struggling to stop the blast from attacking him, so he then channeled his ki into his hands and performed an energy blast to top against the blast Roy was doing. Mike was then using enough power to equal the power of Roy blast and was dominating his and was coming right at him. Roy let go of his blast and dashed around the blast and punched Mike down to the ground. Mike was then on the arena floor. Mike slowly got up while Roy was hovering down on the arena smirking.

"Come on Mike, I know you can show your true powers! I know Goku must've taught you something, right?"

Mike smiled and said "Yeah, actually he did teach me something…"

Mike then got in a stance to charge his ki, and then shouted "DRAGONKEN!!!" and then his body and aura turned maroon and then he dashed so fast to Roy he couldn't even expect the kick that launched him in the air. Mike then followed Roy and did multiple left and right jabs to Roy torso and face and then pushed Roy forward and then dashed ahead of him and elbows him down to the ground and dashed to where he was about to land and stuck his knee up and Roy's landed on his backside on Mike's knee. Mike then flipped him over, jumped in the air and did a can opener kick and he collided to the ground.

Roy was getting up after five seconds so he didn't lose just yet. He looked at Mike and it seems he wasn't surprised at all.

"Hmph," he said "I guess I'd expect a transformation that increases your strength and speed just a little bit… now to show you some real power!"

Roy then got in squatting position and power up his ki. His blonde hair that was a little short except for the two long bangs on the left side of his head started to rise up and slowly turning gold. He then stood up tall, his eyes turning from black to blue. His aura turned gold and then he finally turned into a super sayian. He then dashed to Mike and started to do a high speed rush and hitting Mike powerfully. He then finished it but doing an uppercut sending Mike flying in the air. Mike stopped himself, but Roy was forty-five degrees above him sticking his hand out in a form of a sideways L-shape.

"Try this! Blast…" said Roy and then a blue energy ball were beginning to form on Roy's finger. Mike knew what he was doing and turned to Dragonken and dashed to Roy and chanted "Ou-na shin-kan…"

"Gun!"

"Da!"

They were five feet away from each other and so, on impact the two blasts were destroyed and knock them back. Roy was flying in the air but Mike was crashing down to the arena and landed there making a crater. Roy descended to the arena and the crowd started counting. When they went to eight, Mike rose up.

"That was weird" said Roy. "That was my signature move. Looks like you knew what would happen if we were to close. Good move."

"Thanks, I was trained to do quick thinking." replied Mike.

Mike then went in squatting position and yelled "Time to another level! AAAHHH!!!"

Mike brown, thick wild hair was starting to stick up (even though it didn't look that different!), His hazel eyes turning blue, and his aura turned blue and became a super sayian. His brown wild hair looked like a mix between Goku's and teen Gohan's super sayian hair. His eyes were intense and said 'I'm ready to take you on!'

_This power is a lot stronger if this is one of his firs times turning into super sayian… _thought Roy. Obviously he was a little worried to take on Mike. Mike then pointed at him and faces his hand pointed at the sky, curling his index finger and said "Well, come then. Bring it!"

Roy then grunted and dashed toward him and once again did a high speed rush. Roy was trying to hit Mike, but Mike was dodging every single move. Roy did one hard punch, but Mike blocked it with his forearm. But what Mike didn't see that Roy was forming an energy ball in his other hand and then released a huge energy blast that engulfed Mike's entire body. Roy was now smirking, as if he was enjoying this…

Roy energy blast faded away, but one problem was there was no Mike anywhere to be seen! Roy tried to sense his energy, and turned around to find Mike right behind him unharmed.

Roy was amazed and asked Mike "How… how did you do that?"

Mike just shook his head and said "I teleported dude! If you can't figure that out then you need to train more 'Super Roy'! Hahaha!"

Roy was insulted by the remark, but then was confused about the way Mike was acting. He took a good look at him, and noticed his hair wasn't bright yellow gold like his, it was pure gold. He also noticed his eyes, and they weren't intense, they were calm, cheerful.

"Wait a minute… you look different than most super sayians…" said Roy.

Mike smiled and replied "You're right Roy, I'm not. I'm a full power super sayian! I trained so hard that it feels normal to be one!"

Roy wasn't shock at all, he was actually excited. He smiled and said "Great! Now I can defeat a full power super sayian! No kid will ever dare make fun of me ever again! Come on! Let's finished so I can get my glory!"

Mike just shook his head and said under his breath "Man… this kid is so cocky…"

Roy then dashed at him and attacked him with a punch, but Mike swayed away. Roy then tried to kick him, but Mike dodged it. Roy was trying so hard just to get one hit, but Mike was too fast. Roy teleported behind him and did an uppercut in the back, sending Mike flying in the air. Roy then burst his aura and race to Mike. Before Mike could stop himself Roy kick him to the right and was forced back in that direction and teleported to that direction and punch him down with both fists.

Mike was about to hit the ground, but he stopped himself and dashed toward Roy with both his fist to him and tackled right through Roy. Mike then stopped, and charged down to him and did a dropkick sending him to the ground with him still on his back. They landed to the arena ground; Roy's trip wasn't so pleasant. Mike hovered away from him and the crowd did the countdown.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…"

Roy started coughing and on all fours. He slowly got up and he didn't look too happy. He was breathing heavily, looking at Mike as if he stabbed him in the back (well, kicking him the back is almost the same thing!).

"You… are so… going to get it...!" shouted Roy.

Mike smiled and said "Well, that's not going to happened if this is your full power!"

Roy chuckled and told Mike "You're right; I can't beat in this form. You've obviously train more in your super sayian form, but I can beyond a super sayian…"

"Wait a minute… there a form beyond super sayian?"

"Oh my god you're kidding me! There's has to be at least five forms of super sayian! How could you not know that?"

"I meant something beyond THOSE super sayian forms! I knew that much…"

"Well whatever! I'm going to show real super sayian power… AAAAHHHHH!"

Roy golden aura was bursting in size, and I mean in a big way. His veins were popping out of his skin. Mike also sensed that his power was rising rapidly. Mike could tell he was going full power, and it was stronger than his. Once Roy went full power, all of his muscles got bigger and his hair were like spikes, especially the two bangs on the left side of his hair.

Now he was standing straight up and smiling just like he did when they first fought.

"Are you sure you still want to fight me? You can quit while you're ahead… ha ha!"

Mike smiled, went in fighting position and said "Are you kidding? This is my first super sayian 1½ battle! I'm going to give it my all so I can beat you!"

Roy slightly shook his head and said "Okay then, I'll give you a free hit."

"Okay then," said Mike and dashed to Roy and did a power punch in Roy's stomach, but it was hard as a brick. He looked at Roy, who was smiling devilishly, and did a backhand slap to Mike's face and send him to the right of the arena. He then teleported toward him and grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground as if he was a hammer, threw to the other side of him and did continually. Mike wasn't planning that Roy was this strong. So when he was above his head he did an energy blast downward, causing Roy to let go. Mike then jumped behind him and put his arms behind him and said "Ou-na-shin-kan-da!" and a huge burst of energy was released out Mike's hand. Roy didn't see what was coming. He was engulfed in the Ounashinkanda. Mike let go of the blast, knowing he won the battle. But Mike somehow knew wrong.

Roy was right there with a protective aura around him, smiling. The aura faded away and he chuckled and said "That must have been a super Ounashinkan-thingy. Well I guess it wasn't enough to stand up to Super Roy!"

Mike was starting get annoyed. _He calls himself Super Roy now? Man, I can't believe that my Ounashinkanda couldn't even leave him a scratch! I could probably beat him if I could increase in speed…_

Roy then dash to Mike and was going to punch him, but Mike saw a mile away. He swayed away and kicks him in the back; back flipped in front of him, and put all of his strength in his right hand and punched him in the gut, stunning him. Mike then did a roundhouse kick to the side of his face but Roy grabbed his foot, looking right at him with a smirk on his face. He then pulled his body toward him and chopped him to the ground, causing the arena to smash. Roy then grabbed his shirt and launched Mike in the air. Roy then formed his two hands into gun and screamed "Super Blast Gun Rally!!!!"

He then shot two energy blasts to Mike, one hitting him in the knee and one on the shoulder. Roy's eyes became filled with fury and started shooting multiple blasts at him the size of medicine balls coming right at Mike. Mike couldn't do anything to stop them because they were coming to fast for him to move away. After Roy did a couple of Gun Blasts he charged up the two of them, put his hands together and shot a huge energy blast at Mike. Mike was worn out from the blast but somehow his energy was coming from somewhere. He then let out a shout of fury and grabbed the blast and tried to bring back the blast to Roy, But Roy charged up and increased the power of his blast and Mike was overwhelmed by the power and let go and the blast carried him high in the air and came to the ground all damaged.

"Well!" said Roy "Count it down!"

And so the crowd did. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…"

Mike then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Roy, with his eyes intense but in a calm way.

"I can't believe it," said Mike "I now how to defeat you… I have to use speed and strength, but mostly speed! SUPER DRAGONKEN!!!!"

Mike's whole body started to turn maroon and so did his aura, except for his hair, it was still golden. He then looked at Roy smirking at him wildly. He then said "How do you like my new form? I call it 'Super Dragonken'! My speed and strength went up tenfold, but mostly my speed!"

Roy was awestruck, but he shook his head and his face was intense again and said "It doesn't matter! Your power doesn't stand up to my super sayian powers!" and he dashed to Mike and started attacking him, but Mike was dodging them as if he was as slow as a turtle. Mike ducked down and did an uppercut and did an amazing high speed rush and must have done one hundred hit in one minute! He then finished his attack by elbowing Roy to the ground. Roy hit the ground but quickly got up and started to throw ki blast at Mike. Mike was coming at Roy but he was dodging the blast as if he was teleporting because he was going was so fast. He then landed on the ground, jumped off the ground and kneed Roy in the stomach. And then back flipped and kicked Roy in the chin into the air while he was doing the back flip. He then launched into the air and started to do a super high speed rush. While Mike was hitting Roy, Roy then formed a barrier causing Mike to be forced back. Roy was now P.O. so he then raised his hands up and said "Finish Buster!" and huge yellow ball form between his hands and threw to Mike. Mike grabbed hold of it, But Roy then forms another Ball in his hand, teleported behind and threw the ball at Mike but Mike quickly took his left hand and grabbed the energy ball. Roy was now controlling both energy balls and trying as hard as he could to go right through Mike. Mike was struggling to hold on.

_What should I do?_ Thought Mike._ Should I throw them? No, he has control over them so he throw them back at me… wait a minute… I got it!_

"Ounashinkan… da!" said Mike both of his hands released Ounashinkanda's and went right through both of the energy balls and one of the Ounashinkanda's were coming at Roy. Roy dashed away from them blast, but Mike stopped the blast but their were two maroon balls, one in each hands and then put them together and shouted "Double Ounashinkanda!" and then an maroon energy blast twice the size of a Super Ounashinkanda came right at Roy.

Roy was hit by the blast, but not completely defeated. He was still standing, so Mike dashed to him and kneed him in the stomach and did an uppercut and Roy rose up to the air by force. Roy stopped, dashed to Mike and threw one powerful punch at the right side of his face and knocked him back. Roy then opened his fist and did an energy blast right at Mike and forced him away from Roy.

Roy then disappeared and did a pile driver punch to Mike's back and send him to the ground made a crater around in the arena. Roy back flipped out of the crater and waited for the countdown.

"1… 2…3…"

After three there was a huge maroon aura burst around the crater and Mike dashed up in the air with his aura at its max size.

"Now to show you my finishing move!" said Mike "SUPER DRAGONKEN FIST!"

Mike clenched his hands into fists and aura was wildly growing. Once it was three times the size of Mike's body, and his body was no longer Maroon but his fists. Mike dashed to Roy and did an uppercut with his right fist. Roy went up in the air and Mike did a left hook and went flying forward. Mike teleported behind him and did an open palm punch to stop Roy in his tracks. Mike flipped over him and punched him in the head. He then was in front of him, but facing him with his back. He then spun around him and did a backhand punch to his face. Then did a right hook and a left jab, and then brought his fist back and did a straight forward punch and was knocked back. Mike aura dashed to Roy, raised both of his arms, put his fist together and did a double drop punch and the blow was so powerful it was if Mike hit him with a Super Ounashinkanda. Roy crashed to the arena in one second making a crater bigger than Roy did to Mike.

Roy looked like he was down for the count. Then the count started.

"1…2…3…"

Roy's muscles started to shrink…

"4…5…6…"

Hair became a normal super sayian hair…

"7…8…9…"

Now his hair was his normal blonde color…

"…10!!!"

The crowd started erupting with applause for Mike victory. Mike was still in super sayian, and raised his fist up and the crowd became louder! Craig, Brandon, and Tiny started shouting "To-ko-na-ki! To-ko-na-ki!"

Pretty soon everyone was swinging their fists back and forth chanting 'To-ko-na-ki!'

Mike never felt such glory. I guess a lot of training can really work out.

Roy was crawling out of the crater and asked Mike "How can you become so strong?"

Mike smiled at Roy and said "Because I was being trained by Goku. But to tell the truth, the super Dragonken was my own little thing. Good match Roy, maybe next time you'll be better…" said Mike and turned around and walked to exit the arena.

Roy was furious. How could he, a Waichou, be defeated by a nobody?

"Why you…" said Roy. He turned into super sayian again and made an energy ball in his hand and was about to throw at Mike.

Craig saw this coming and his black, smooth hair with two bang hanging in front of his face, started to go gold and his hair stuck up except the two bangs on the front of his head. He then aura dashed to Roy and kicked him in the face, making the energy ball disappeared.

Mike turned around and confused at first, then laughed and said "Ha-ha! Now, now Craig; why did you that for?"

Craig hover next to Mike and told him "Dude he was about to shoot you in the back! So I kicked him!"

"Thanks dude, but he was already beaten up. Next time just shoot a normal ki blast, okay?"

"Okay…" grunted Craig, they noticed that Roy was limping.

"How could you two be able to knock me to the ground? I'm the strongest amateur student out there!"

Both Craig and Mike looked at each other, smirking also and Mike yelled "For those of you who don't know how powerful we are, we're going to show you!"

Mike and Craig then got in a crouching position, and started to charge up their power and their ki levels were rising. Mike and Craig's hair were growing and then in a flash they turned to Super Sayian 2.

Everyone was in shock. No one in the amateur level could go that far. Craig's bangs were gone and his hair was spiked up. Mike's had a medium long bang on his widow's peak and his hair was spiked up in every direction.

Roy was awestruck. He figured out that Mike could've killed him if he wanted to. Roy was no longer the stronger in his class. He was now SECOND best now.

The boys returned to normal walked off the stage, being cheered at. There was Roy alone except for his friends who were almost just as strong as him. Roy was on his knees sulking. Vegeta was next to him and said "Looks like you have a lot of training to do Roy…"

Roy then looked up with rage in his eyes and said "Teach me how to become the strongest… I want to beat him so bad…"

"Well I guess I'll show you how then…"

That's it for now! Next story is going to be BIG, but I can't tell you! Until next time DBX fans!


End file.
